Triss
by Talhiri
Summary: The Daughter of Bastila and Revan, she needs to find who she is after her fatehr leaves and her mother turns from the loving woman she knew into a dark, rageful woman with no ties to Bastila Shan.
1. Prologue

**Triss **

--Prologue --

* * *

Triss looked up as her mother entered the room softly and quietly. She was alone and she looked shaken as she stumbled her way to the sink. Triss was about to speak to her mother when she stopped and watched as her mother did something she had never seen her do before.

Her mother was crying and… well, throwing things with the Force. Triss scared now, as she crouched in the corner, hidden from her mother's sight.

"He left me… left us… Why? Why did he run away from me, too?" Bastila Shan stood there, with her fists shaking as she clenched them.

The pain Malak had inflicted on her was nothing, _nothing _compared to this.

Revan had stayed for six years after the destruction of the Star Forge and for a while she had been able to merely relax in his arms, and they loved each other dearly, the two of them as he went around from planet to planet, giving aid to the less fortunate.

And then she had had Triss and Revan was more happy then she had ever seen him before, expect for maybe once or twice in the past.

Bastila felt the tears coming on in floods and did nothing to stop them as she collapsed onto her bed… their bed.

"Mommy…?"

Bastila looked up and saw Triss standing there uncertainly as she stared at her mother in fear. "What's wrong? Where's Daddy?"

Bastila did not answer, as she stared at her daughter, seeing Revan, so much of Revan in her daughter's face that she could not answer and look at her daughter. Bastila turned away and curled up on the bed, sobbing even more.

Even when he was gone, he was still here to haunt her. He wouldn't let her go…

* * *

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Triss wailed when her mother who looked as though she had been stabbed through the heart turned away from her daughter.

She hugged her mother who merely sat there, sobbing and Triss started to cry to. Her mother had never, _ever _not hugged her, or protected her in return.

And now she was being pushed away from her mother as Bastila stood and walked over to the dresser where pictures of her and Revan and other people where posted.

There was one picture missing though. In fact, Bastila realized, there were several pictures missing!

"Revan." She growled in a low voice, "Revan took them with him."

Bastila's hand started to crackle with electricity and her eyes slowly went from sapphire blue to bronze flam, yellowing quickly.

Triss took one look at her mother's face, and ran crying from the room to Jolee's quarters, to Juhani somewhere that was going to be safe. She didn't know her mother anymore, and she didn't want too…

* * *

Triss ran and ran until she ran right into a wall of carpet and fell down. A paw reached gently down and picked up the little six year old girl carefully.

"Big Z, I need that hyper spanner, please." A hand from underneath the ship that was currently gutted, felt around for the needed tool.

"…Zaalbar!" Mission complained and felt for the tool, "stop playing around, it's not funny!"

Zaalbar shook his head and growled softly as he cradled the still crying child in his arms quietly, "we have a visitor, Mission."

"What do you mean by a _visitor_?" Mission was confused and puzzled as she lay back on he bench fiddling with the controls on her wrist pad. "Hang on, Zaalbar; no one's able to access this… All right, I'm coming out and then we'll …Triss!"

Mission looked up in surprise as she slid out from underneath a ship and flipped the goggles up on her face, leaving two circle marks around her eyes, everything else covered in engine grease.

She took the girl from Zaalbar and hugged her tightly, "what's wrong Triss? What's the matter?"

"Mommy… and Daddy..."

Was all the reply Mission got, but it was enough to make Mission wonder what was wrong with Revan and Bastila. Perhaps another fight though hopefully that wasn't the case.

"Triss," Mission coaxed gently, "what happened with Mommy and Daddy?"

But Triss did not reply, only sobbing harder and burying her face in Mission's coat. Zaalbar turned to Mission, his bowcaster out at the ready,

"Let's go see Jolee and Juhani," he woofed and Mission nodded, snagging her blaster from the top of a crate as the three of them started to walk down the Great Walkway.

It was going to be a long time to get to Jolee and Juhani, down in the Shadowlands.

* * *

Jolee sat up, a moment before Juhani jerked out of her meditation trance. Jolee stood up and quickly went over to the door, while Juhani gathered some food and supplies from the various crates spread throughout Jolee's old hut.

Both of them openly wore their lightsabers and proud classes of a Jedi watchman or woman in Juhani's case and a Jedi Master in Jolee's, though he continually insisted that he was _not _a Jedi Master.

Jolee opened the door, to find a tired Mission, and Zaalbar standing there, with Triss in Mission's arms, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

For an instant Jolee gaped at the three people before Juhani snapped him out of it by hissing suddenly and took Triss away from Mission.

Juhani started to rock Triss back and forth, whispering words of her language into Triss' ear as she pulled a blanket over the small girl, sitting on the bed. Triss soon stopped crying and fell asleep on Juhani.

"Wish we could have done that on the way here. She attracted a lot of noise." Mission remarked offhandedly as she flopped down onto an overstuffed chair.

"What's this all about?" Jolee demanded and placed his hands on his hips as he stared at Mission and Zaalbar, "and where's Revan and Bastila!"

"I don't know; we were working on some of the shuttles when Triss came in crying and then we came down here!' Mission snapped back before she stood up, "maybe I should take her back, if there's more yelling to be done, all of this won't do her any good."

Jolee growled and put out his hand, "now wait just a minute, kid!" He snapped as Mission glared at him, "where are Revan and Bastila?"

"I don't know, old man, why don't you and Juhani use that blasted Force of yours to find them?" Mission screamed, whipping her blaster pistol out of its well worn holster on her hip, pointing it at the old man.

Triss sat up, and looked at her father's friends ready to fight each other. It was her parents' all over again, as soon as her father had left, everything fell apart.

Juhani was standing between Mission and Jolee now, trying to calm the upset girl and angry man while Zaalbar growled and gestured, speaking in rapid barks and grunts waving his hands at them.

No one saw Triss move from the bed quietly and sneak out of the hut, away into the Shadow Lands.

* * *

Please Read and Review! 


	2. Learning

**Chapter 1: Learning

* * *

**

The little six year old girl wandered through the jungle, carefully climbing over roots and up trees, using the strong vines to pull herself along at times.

She had cloaked herself within the Force and quietly snuck off with no-one noticing. She was very strong in the Force, her parents had told her, probably stronger than her father and mother together.

Revan had always laughed when he juggled his daughter in the air, calling her his little 'moonling.' Triss had asked him what he had meant when he called her a little 'moonling.'

It was an old Deralian term, he'd told her, with tears in his eyes as he kissed her goodnight.

And then he had left after that. She had been the last one to see him; before he stole away left on the Ebon Hawk with HK-47 and T3-M4.

The next morning her mother had woken to a cold bed and some nameless dread within the Force, with no Dad within reach. Her mother had gone hysterical and started blasting and yelling.

Triss put these memories aside as she scrambled over to the rakatans computer and sat beside it, huddling close for warmth. Triss must have fallen asleep, because when she woke someone was talking to her.

* * *

"Strange, that I should find you, Triss Shan Torneth resting here, rather than at home with your mother and father." 

"My Daddy left us, he's gone and Mommy's all mad now." Triss said in a quivering voice, as she looked at the monster over her knees.

"Yes, his lordship Revan spoke of leaving for Malachor V a while back," the Ratakan replied thoughtfully, if a computer could do that. "Just last night, child of destiny..."

"Why call me the child of destiny?" Triss asked, "I'm only a little girl."

"Whose parents are strong in the Force and saved the galaxy more than once." The computer replied, humour underlying its voice.

"Wait," Triss said as a sudden thought occurred to her. "You would know where my Dad went, or at least clues and a lot about him."

"Yes, this computer is knowledgeable of details concerning his Lordship Revan Torneth and details concerning his departure, Triss Torneth, Child of Destiny."

"Okay, cut to the shortness and tell me everything, Raff." Triss replied in a rather inpatient voice, "And what does this Child of Destiny thing mean anyways?"

"Sit down and I will teach you much, Triss, Child of Destiny. But only if you are willing to listen and learn."

"Yes, I'm willing." Triss sat down obligingly and listened as the computer started to teach her.

* * *


	3. Boredom

**Chapter 2: Boredom**

* * *

"And what was your name again, Miss?" The Security guard glanced back up at the young woman who sighed with unhidden distain. 

"Trisscar Norte." She tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently, "is there a problem with my contacts or is there some reason for you to be holding me up?"

"No, Miss. Here is a map of the city and have a good day." The Security guard paled under her intense stare and dismissed her rather quickly.

The woman smiled as she passed through the security check and headed towards the nearest elevator. It'd take little effort to find a slummy cantina in which she could get her information that she wanted.

Triss walked into the dimly lit cantina and immediately went over to the bar and took a seat in the middle of the room, ordering a Green Sea Goddess Ale to drink.

More commonly known as Green Gloop, the Deralian ale was not a common drink that many drank for the reason of its intense after-effects and the burning taste it held.

* * *

"Hey, Missy, you're looking for some company aren't ya?" A long drawling voice, and the heavy smell of Glittergem spice and drinks of various ales; came from behind her. 

Triss turned her head and smiled dangerously as she faced the lout standing behind her, with a couple of his cronies behind him. She started to speak as a man in the darken corner watched her with intense interest.

His interest grew as she deftly handled the now confused louts and sent them packing, while retrieving information on various topics. A slight smile came to his face as she shook her head and sighed after the men had left in a staggered wobble.

She wasn't a Jedi, not from the looks of her, but she could _definitely _use the Force and even with hiding her aura; he knew she was powerful.

…Very powerful.

* * *

He motioned to the barmaid who was passing by his way and told her to buy a Mandalorian ale for strong woman over at the bar. The barmaid didn't ask who he meant, and nodded, weaving off through the crowd. 

Triss looked up at the barmaid with feigned surprise as she glanced at the drink set in front of her, "I didn't order this. Who sent it?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as the barmaid pointed to the darkened corner where a solitary man sat there, watching for her reaction.

He smiled when he saw her staring at him and toasted his drink to her, watching carefully, waiting to see what she would do.

Triss stared intently at the man for a minute before she drank the rest of her original drink and stood up, leaving some coin for the bartender to find, taking her mandalorian ale over to the dark corner and it's host.

* * *

"So what's a tough guy like you doing out here all alone in the dark?" Triss purred gently, flipping her chair around so she could straddle it and facing the wall with her back to it. 

He laughed at her; "ah, I see you are a careful fire head, no? Or perhaps an exceedingly beautiful young woman with a huge secret to hide from everyone?"

Triss raised her eyebrows and looked at him curiously, "what makes you think I have something to hide, Shadow?"

"Shadow?" The man returned, with a raised eyebrow, "Why call me a Shadow?"

Triss smiled, "why hide in the dark, after buying me a drink, commenting me and never giving me a name?" She smiled playfully "that gives you a pore score count, Mister Shadows.

"Ah," He smiled, "I've been upgraded to a 'mister.' Well then, my young fire head, let us drink and venture away from this place and towards the docks. I'm sure I could find what you're looking for there."

Triss studied her companion through narrowed eyes and with the Force, feeling everything around her, also inspecting her drink for any poisons it might contain and was satisfied when nothing turned up bad.

"Let's go then." She knocked back the Mandalorian ale without a second thought as Shadows led the way out of the Cantina and down into the streets.

* * *

"Welcome back, Triss." Alden whispered softly out of the corner of his mouth. 

"It's good to see you too, Alden." Triss returned as she and her hulking Mandalorian bodyguardwalked back to his ship. Hopefully Triss thought, as they boarded the entry ramp, that it was a good and sturdy ship.

That was her last coherent thought as screams and explosions ripped through the air, and something hit her in the small of her back and chest, sending her flying to the ground.

Dimly she heard Alden's voice shouting and the crew rushing, weapons being fired and cries of people but the world blurred around her as she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Child of Destiny… you must find a way… a way back to the moonling."_

A strange far off-voice called out to her before the darkness consumed her completely before she couldeven msute the strength to question it.

* * *

Please Read and Review! 


	4. Recollection

**Chapter 3: Recollection**

* * *

Alden looked at Triss as she lay on the medical bed, all dressed in white, tubes stuck into her body. A respirator covered her mouth as air was passed into her lungs and out again. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" Alden whispered as he watched Triss' limp unresponsive figure. "Triss, you have to wake up. You have to wake up for them."

Triss did not respond, she was in a comma, dreaming and learning at the same time. The Force had many plans for her, this was only the beginning.

_

* * *

Triss looked up as she heard a scream and looked down again, that wasn't the first scream she had heard so far, but it was the most recent. _

"_Triss…" Bastila's voice called out to her as her mother walked through the forest, looking for her wayward daughter. "Triss come out of your hiding right now, or else!"_

"_Or else what, Mother…?" Triss stood up from her hiding place, her arms hugging herself to keep warm. _

_Bastila closed in on her daughter and hugged her to her body, stroking her daughter's hair quietly. "I saw what you did to the assassin, Mommy."_

_Bastila didn't say a word, but her eyes stiffened as her grip tightened around Triss, "and what did you see, Triss?" Her mother leaned back at an arm's length and looked at her daughter with cold interest._

_Triss bit her lower lip as she thought back to what her mother had done to the assassins. "It was wrong…" Triss raised her head proudly and stared back at Bastila with her intense stare. "You used the dark side of the Force. You tortured them beyond what was needed to disable them."_

"_What I do is my business and mine alone." Bastila hissed as she stood up and glared at her daughter, "you would do well to remember that, Triss."_

"_Why?" Triss stood up and challenged her mother, "you've only been like this since dad left us and headed into the Unknown Regions."_

"_Don't talk about your father!" Herm other shouted back, the rage livid in her face as it turned red and anger flashed in her eyes. "Revan will return on day, and then we will be together again."_

"_And until then…? What are you going to do, Mother?" Triss challenged once again, as she stood there, so like her father that tears welled up in Bastila's eyes._

"_Come, Triss… You must learn how to use both sides of the Force." Bastila turned away and walked towards the clearing where Revan, Jolee, and Bastila had hunted and killed the T__arentatek, returning half-alive and victorious._

_Triss remembered Juhani and Mission telling her that Revan had carried Bastila out of the clearing and all the way from the Ebon Hawk shrugging away any help offered, only collapsing after he had secured Bastila's life-signs with the Force and medical technology._

_Triss hopped this was a sign that her Mother still came to this clearing often enough. Perhaps she felt something of Revan still and that would outshine the anger and hurt she was feeling within her heart._

_Triss could only hope this as she raised her lightsaber in preparation to battle with her mother again._

* * *

"Triss?" Alden raised his head at the slight movement from her hand that he was holding and looked up at the medical instruments which showed no change at all. 

He smoothed her hair back and sighed as he stared at the unmoving Jedi.

"Please, Child of Destiny… wake." He whispered brokenly as the ship soared to the Maw, "wake up Triss. You are needed."

_

* * *

Triss turned to run away from the monsters in the cell, but found she teetered on the edge of an Abyss. "No!" Triss managed to lean back far enough to avoid falling over the edge as an eerie laugh echoed around her. _

"_So you don't want to fall?"_

_Triss turned to face the owner of the voice, Malak Ferno no less. "You're dead, Malak. I do not fear you."_

_Malak laughed, "true, I did die. Your father killed me, little Triss… but am I really dead?" He smiled, "where do you think you are? How do you know that I," and he paused, raising an eyebrow, "can't hurt or kill you in here?"_

"_I won't fall, Malak." Triss replied defiantly, "My parents and their friends have told me stories about you. You went over to the light side when my Father defeated you; you're only an illusion."_

"_Then this shouldn't hurt, Child of Destiny." Malak raised a hand and lightening shot from it, striking Triss in the shoulder. She screamed as it burned into her skin and crackled around her, drilling into her arm as she twisted and cringed on the ground._

"_No, I won't… bow or kneel to you… scum." Triss gasped as she glared at her mother's tormenter, her father's best friend who betrayed him, the Republic's destroyer after Revan was killed. A mass murder with no heart in his soul._

_She closed her eyes and threw her lightsaber up to block the attack of lightening. A brilliant flash of light that seared across her eyelids and then Malak screamed in such a way, it wasn't human._

_Triss stood up, clutching her left arm and reeling as she looked around the room in shock. It was sickening to look at, bloody pulps of skin rained from the ceiling, brain tissue dripped and slid off wall._

_And in her right hand was a blazing lightsaber, its blade the color of blue and black flames licking the red pulse. Triss shut it off, shuddering._

_Child of Destiny… She suddenly didn't want to become the Child of Destiny anymore. Triss looked at the Abyss and choked back a sob, she had to cross that Abyss. Every bloody, painful step of the way…_

_She hesitated and placed her foot on the Abyss and it was firm beneath her foot. A walkway, painted black to appear invisible stretched the length of however long it stretched._

"_Triss!" A voice screamed her name across the distances as she was dragged away from the Abyss and into the living world._

* * *

She came too suddenly with tears on her face and the stench of burned skin and fabric. 

"Triss, you're alive!"

"What… what happened?" She asked through a dry mouth and swollen tongue.

"We thought you were dead." Alden leaned in grasping her right hand. "I don't know what happened but you just screamed and when we came here, you were encased in these raging lightening flames and writhing in the bed."

Sal nodded, "you should be dead, Triss. The charts read you as dead for fourteen minutes. I was about to place you in a coffin."

Fourteen minutes… The statement rang through Triss' mind. Malak had tortured her for at least fourteen minutes and the moment she had stopped him and stepped onto the Abyss, she had woken up.

Alden was still talking to her as she switched her attention back to him.

"And you came out of it fine, except you've got a burn on your palm now, Triss, though Kasha can probably get rid of it for you."

"A burn…?" Triss lifted her hand in confusion and looked at the scar imprinted into her hand.

Three four point stars, skewered at a forty-five degree angle rested in the palm of her hand. Black lines outlined the scar, allowing for it to stand out more.

"I wonder how that happened." Kasha was confused, "I mean there is no way that could have appeared on your hand if someone hadn't deliberately branded you."

Triss shook her head, ignoring the looks from the people gathered from around her. "No, it happened for a reason and I know where I have to go now." She breathed deeply and looked Alden in the eyes.

"I need Mandalore. We have to talk. Now."

* * *

Please Read and Review! **Revan Jerrod: Thanks for your encouragement and complements. Of course I will be continuing the story. **

**Greatstar: **I'm guessing that you where curious as to what happened from the time Triss was a child to where the storyline is now, eleven years in the future. Hopefully this chapter explains it more.

**Shadows Run: **Yup, Triss has a destiny, a good one or maybe a bad evil dark destiny; we'll see.

**too lazy to log in:** Thanks for the review!

* * *


	5. Crazy Jedi

**Chapter 4: Crazy Jedi**

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" 

"AND WHY'S THAT? IS IT BECAUSE I'M A GIRL TO YOU?

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! CRAZY, BLINKING CHARIGNG OFF TO THE SLAUGHTERHOUSE THAN SOME CRAZY ADVENTURE LIKE REVAN."

"HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU WNET WITH MY FATHER ON HIS CRAZY TRIPS? NOW WHO'S CRAZY?"

* * *

"How long have they been fighting like that?" Ti looked over at Neil who shook his head, "ever since Triss started speaking to Mandalore. For hours…" 

"They're what!" Another shout echoed down the corridor as Eileen, Mandalore's wife came storming down the hallway and right into the room where Canderous and Triss where yelling at each other.

Triss still hooked up to the much needed medical equipment, sat in her hover chair; Canderous stood in front of her, his hands on his hips and face red.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Eileen didn't have to yell as loud as the other two had been as she pulled Triss towards the bed and swiftly lowered the injured girl onto the mattress softly.

She then turned around and pushed Canderous into his desk, where he sat like a sullen teenager.

Bustling around the room, Eileen soon had food being prepared for the three of them, sent Ti to find Alden and bring him to her and turned her attentions back to Triss' condition.

The young woman may have the Force and was Bastila and Revan's daughter, but her condition was weakening and Triss was going to slip into a comma soon, if something wasn't done.

"What are you doing?" Triss whispered as she watched Eileen fix a drink for her.

"I'm giving you some soup, now drink it." Eileen ordered firmly, slipping her arm behind Triss' back as she supported the girl and helped her drink the soup.

Soon the young Jedi was sound asleep and Eileen turned to stare at her husband with a fixed look.

Canderous wilted under her stare and sighed, "It's not what it looks like."

Eileen smiled tightly at her husband and gripped his arm tightly, "well you better tell me what it was, because I am going to be told everything." There was no humour in her voice.

Alden and his friends sat by Triss' side now that Canderous and his wife had the room, leaving instructions for them to keep Triss in bed and even to sedate her if they had to.

So far and luckily, Alden reflected, they hadn't had to sedate Triss yet.

* * *

The next day, Eileen brought in a young man to see Triss. He was older than her, old enough to be close to her father's age and he was handsome. 

Triss did not need to be told that he was taken and that aside, she had her own love even if he did not know it. Triss glared at the intruder with harsh baleful eyes and looked at Eileen bitterly.

"No thanks, I already have a lover."

Eileen sighed, "Triss as much as I admire your stubbornness, it is going to get you killed one day. And Garret here is no more than one who traveled with your father recent more so than you are his daughter and only daughter at that."

Garret looked startled, "Revan's daughter he spoke of?"

Triss was equally speechless, "_He _traveled with my father _recently?" _

Eileen smiled and shook her head as she left the room, "I'm sure you two will have much to talk about. Perhaps you may be able to help each other, hmm?"

* * *

Canderous stared at his wife when she entered the room, who was grinning like a cat as she happily planted a kiss on his check and made herself comfortable in their bed. 

"You brought Garret to her, didn't you?" He accused, taking in her lithe body, dressed in a light gown, prepared for bed.

"Yes and I didn't say anything, I only brought Garret to her in hopes that maybe they could help each other out."

Canderous growled softly as Eileen pulled him down on top of her; "you should not have meddled in Revan's business. His plans are made for a reason."

"Hush, love..." Eileen placed her fingers on his lips. "What is done is done and can not be unmade."

* * *

Triss stared at Garret with hard cold eyes, "Then you agree? It is done and done?" 

Garret nodded, "tomorrow we will steal you away and I will show you where Revan was last and no more. I must train anyone who will be trained in preparing for what lies in the future."

Triss nodded as he stood and called out to him before he had exited the door. "Garret, if you break the pact, I will _kill _you. Not in body, but your soul, remember that …cousin."

Garret nodded and shuddered after he left the room. Back there she had sounded so much like her father, and he could see the anger, betrayal, hurt and confusion in her eyes.

Garret only hoped that Revan was ready to face his daughter.

* * *

It's short, but the next chapter will be longer next time. Please Read and Review! 


	6. A different side

**A different side**

* * *

Triss woke suddenly as Garrett entered the room and did not move as he placed a finger to his lips. He pulled out a tranquillizer and jabbed the guard swiftly in the neck with it, before the burly man woke up.

Garrett turned to look at Triss who nodded her head in Alden's direction and Garret sighed inwardly, he wouldn't be able to move and drug the guard without waking him and keep watch.

It would require much more energy than what he had left, from keeping Brianna and the others unaware of his absence and cloaking himself within the Force.

He tossed the tranquillizer to Triss who caught it with the Force and jabbed Alden in the neck before the young man had even stirred. Triss sat up in the bed, still clothed for sleeping as Garrett held the door open.

"Hurry, you have no time to waste!" He hissed when she leaned down to brush a kiss on Alden's forehead.

"I'm sorry Alden, but you can't come with me yet." Triss said quietly into her datapad recorder. "I love you, Alden I hope you know that. Goodbye, dearest..."

Suddenly as though Alden's mind protested her leaving the world swam around Triss and she would have fallen had it not been for Garrett who swept her up into his arms.

* * *

"For the love of-!" His curse was cut off bitterly as he stepped outside the door and into the brightly lit hallway. Triss winced and electricity shot from her fingers, streaming down the wires connecting the power to the lights.

Garrett winced, "I'm going to have to help Kelborn fix that tomorrow, you know? Don't bring the whole place down on us."

Triss laughed which turned into a strangled pain of hissing as her ribs stopped her. "I'll 'try' to be careful; you never know what may happen, Garrett."

Garrett rolled his eyes, "your family's going to be the end of all living and dead, only you'll save us all."

Triss didn't say anything back to his statement as she closed her eyes and concentrated on healing herself. She wasn't very good at that; it was a lot easier to heal others than her...

Garrett disrupted her attention when he stopped moving and deposited her in the pilot's chair.

"You know how to fly, and you're getting two helpers, that you're familiar with to say the least." He gestured to HK-47 and T3-M4 who stood in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk.

He gave her a hard look, "I know if you wanted to go I wouldn't be able to stop you. But I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Garrett," Triss began warningly as she moved her knee to flip the hidden switch that very few knew about secreted in the pilot's leg space. "I won't take no for an answer. Tell me where my father went!"

Garrett held up a holodisc and gave it to Triss. "That's all I have. Any more information and you will have to argue with T3 and HK, they know more than I do." He sighed and stood up.

"Take care of yourself and the droids." Garrett looked a little sad as he stared at the co-pilot's chair, "keep the Hawk safe."

Triss nodded and Garrett jabbed a dart into his knee and wicned as the vemin swept through his bloodstream. "Slow acting poison, it'll paralazye me in a bit. And then I'll have my excuse as to why I didn't stop you or hit the alarm. I'll be unconscious in sec-"

Garrett kneeled over and Triss caught him with the Force and then instructed HK to dump his body in the hanger near the controls and make it look like there had been a struggle and he had nearly reached the controls.

The last thing Triss did before she and the droids blasted off into space was to hack into the security grid and sound the alarm off.

Triss closed her eyes, and wondered what her mother was doing right now; little did she know that her mother was looking…

_

* * *

Bastila smiled as Triss ran back to her and Revan, dumping a pile of white and blue flowers in her lap. Bastila picked up Triss in her arms and laughed softly, "now where did you pick these flowers, little one?"_

_Triss giggled and pointed at the tree that was see-able over the ridge of the hill. "Master Fordo's gardens. He has nice flowers, but he doesn't use them. So I 'borrowed' them." Triss frowned, "you like them don't you, Mommy?"_

_Bastila sighed and nodded, "yes Triss… but you should have asked before you picked them. Master Fordo likes his flowers to 'remain' in his garden."_

_Triss scrunched her tiny face up for a second and said, "Oh."_

_A yell echoed and the sound of running feet and cursing reached Revan's ears. _

"_I'd hate to interrupt the lecture, sweetie but we'd best be gone from here or Frodo will find more than just Triss' flower picking to complain about."_

_Bastila sighed as Revan guided them away from the enraged Master's gardens. "Honestly, Revan you're as bad as she is!"_

_Triss smiled brightly at her mother and a smug look crossed her face; "daddy taught me how to get the flowers. He said that's what he did when he needed flowers for you."_

_Bastila turn to look coolly at Revan who flushed and shoved his hands in his pockets, whistling innocently. "You shouldn't listen to everything children say these days, Bastila. It might lead you 'astray'."_

_Bastila smiled mirthlessly, "I hear the couches are nice for bedding Revan, especially if you don't stop while you're ahead."_

_Revan nodded, mock seriously; "yes madam, my dearest little kinrath pup."_

_If one's face could turn red faster than you could say gotcha, then Bastila would have made the record. "KINRATH PUP! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A KINRATH PUP!"_

_Revan laughed and grabbed Triss as he ran away, "we'd better run, little tiger. Mommy doesn't like Daddy's joke."_

_Triss giggled as he bounded away, Bastila racing after them…_

* * *

Bastila sighed, as the tears poured down her face, "Why Revan?" She whispered, "Why couldn't you have killed me instead of saving me and then abandoning me."

"Why?" Triss echoed in the cockpit, "why does everything always have a question and an dreadfully truth to it?"

* * *

Long over due to updating, but here it is the next chapter! Oh, and please** Read** and **Review** by the way. 


End file.
